1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for automatically presenting contents that are suited to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various technologies for presenting contents that are suited to a user. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-32356 discloses a portable terminal including: a user interface cross-reference table, in which user interface specifications for a user interface used to exchange information with the user is recorded, in cross-reference with user attribute information; and a processing device which selects and employs user interface specifications of the user interface corresponding to subscriber information from the user interface cross-reference table on the basis of the subscriber information recorded in a nonvolatile memory.
Currently, many websites in the world have contents prepared in a plurality of languages, such as Japanese, English, and the like, so that they are suitable for users of various different countries. Moreover, some websites have ability to switch their functions that can be used by switching the modes, for instance, between a simple mode and a standard mode. However, in many cases, the user him or herself needs to select and set the mode, and this is bothersome.
Moreover, the user interface settings are settled in advance by the contents creator, and even a skilled computer user will have difficulty in accurately ascertaining his or her own skill level, and appropriately selecting one of the user interfaces.
Further, the digital divide users such as elderly people may have difficulty actually performing the operations of selecting and setting the user interface.
Furthermore, even if a suitable user interface is selected, many of the user interfaces are displayed in the national standard language, and depending on the user, it may be that the interface would be easier to understand if it is based on dialectal words that are more familiar to the user.